Love, Me Contestshipping
by Tragic Author
Summary: May Maple thought everything would be fine... until Drew had asked her to visit him in the park unexpectedly. As she finds out his startling news, her world turns upside-down until drawn to one fateful conclusion...


Mk, so this is my first fic on here, but not the first i've ever written... but pretty close no flames, and no asking me for a tissue. i'm out just from writing this. P  
and just as a side note: if i owned anything Pokemon, pink fluffy bunnies would play baseball on Jupiter.

May Maple eagerly raced down the wooden stairs as fast as her feet would take her. Dashing past her brother, Max, she nearly ran him over as she hurdled toward the ringing phone. Her mother, Caroline, peeked out of the kitchen door in bewilderment as to what the fuss was all about. There would only be one person that she'd nearly tear the muscles in her legs just to reach the phone. And her father wouldn't be happy about it.

"Hello?" May asked between gasps. As much as she tried catching her breath, it was only to be taken away again by the person whose voice came through the other end of the phone.

"Hey, May," Drew answered, his voice slightly transformed from the audio of the telephone. "Listen, I want to see you at the park. I really need to tell you something important. Can you meet me there in a few minutes?"

"Oh," she said abruptly, surprised from the sudden invitation. "Sure. I'll be there."

"May?" came another voice. Both teens on the line cringed. It was Norman, May's dad, and he never was too happy with Drew calling. Any other male creature but a puppy that threatened to take his May away from him would face his wrath. "May, is that Drew you're talking to?" His voice echoed from the other room, rebounding from the phone.

"Yeah, Dad."

"Then this conversation is over," he spat. "I don't want you up all night talking when you've got finals coming up." With that, May jerked her head from the receiver as she heard the sound of her dad's hand slamming the phone into the cradle.

Making sure to keep out of range of her dad's hearing, May quickly said goodbye to Drew and asked her mom and asked to meet him. With no objections, she happily wheeled her bike out of the garage after throwing on a sweater and zipped down the road.

The wind gently caressed her face, and she found it to be a delightful feeling, especially in the mood she was in at the moment. There was nothing she liked better than seeing her former friend, Drew. They'd been close for as long as she could remember, but only recently had they agreed to take it to the next step. Though with strict boundaries, their relationship had exceeded May's standards of what it could've been. It wasn't long before she reached the park's bike rack and clicked the flimsy lock into place, hoping it would be strong enough. She spotted Drew sitting on a bench under a small pavilion in the middle of the lush, green surroundings, decorated by a grill cemented into the ground. There was something unusual about him, though. His eyes didn't have the regular sparkle in them as they always did. No. Something was wrong. Seeing May coming his way, Drew rose from his seat and started towards her in a brisk pace. Upon reaching her, he held her head in his hands and planted a tender kiss on her lips, May delightfully accepting it. As they broke apart, Drew took May's hand in his and ushered her to walk with him.

"May, something's gone wrong at home," he mumbled, not meeting her eyes. "And I don't know how you're going to take it."

A knot snarled in the pit of May's stomach as it did every time she knew something was going to change. The look in his eyes, the stance that he had with his shoulders slouched as opposed to the usual confident posture he held. She could practically feel the knife going into his heart. "Go on," she pushed.

Drew took in a slow breath. "My mom and dad were talking the other night…" His eyes penetrated May's as he looked into them with rage and betrayal. "May, they're sending me to a private school in Sinnoh."

"What?" was all she could manage for the time being. Her feet stopped all movements and trapped her in a vortex of confusion and denial. "In Sinnoh? But that's so far from here. Why would they do that to you?"

"They think I'm not learning what I should. They think I have more potential," he scowled, dropping her hand as he sat on a nearby park bench. "But they want me away from you more than anything. They think you're distracting me from my studies."

With a heavy heart, May asked, "Wouldn't there be other girls in the private school?"

"…It's an all boys academy."

This was making no sense. Drew was happy in Petalberg. His parents had no right to send him away without talking to him first. And why would they send their own son away to such a far away city? May took a seat next to him, taking his hand in hers once again. Her brow furrowed for Drew's devastation, though she spilled no tears for she was mostly in shock. Drew turned to her, kissed her once again, and embraced her.

"I have something for you," he whispered in her ear. Backing away, he took a folded piece of paper from his pocket and closed May's hand over it. "But don't read it yet"

May stared at the paper clutched in her hands before looking up to him. "Drew…" she said weakly. "Are… are you coming back?"

"…No."

Tears began outlining her eyes. "Then—I'm coming with you. I don't care what my family will have to say. Drew, I don't think I could live with myself knowing how far you're going to be."

"May," Drew hushed, running his fingers through her hair. "You can't leave Max. You need to stay with your family. You're dad would probably hunt us both down if he knew you came with me. May, I'm going to miss you more than you could believe. But you do need to stay."

"Don't you want me to come?"

"Of course I do. But you need your mom, Max, and believe it or not, your dad. They're much more important than me." At that time, the tears came pouring from May's eyes in uncontrollable bursts. "But don't forget me, okay?" May nodded as Drew leaned in for one last kiss. "I have to go. I'm taking flight 1-44 tomorrow morning and I still need to pack… and May?" She looked up as he stood. "I love you."

"I… I—love you too, Drew." And without a look back, he left the park. She watched as he disappeared from sight before remembering the note still in her hands. Unfolding it with clammy fingers, she wiped the tears from her eyes to read it clearly.

May

You know I'm leaving and I thought it would be best if I wrote a letter explaining the truth about what I felt for you. The truth is, I've always hated you. From the time we met—even as friends—I never thought you would be the right one for me. I must say, I even hated you from the start. Over the years, I've hated you with all my heart. I always thought of you as my bitch, and I told everyone. I never wanted to be around you, to talk to you, and to kiss you. You really have no clue how much I hate you. Now that I'm leaving, I thought you should know that I've always hated you, bitch. You never did the right thing and you were never there for me. I didn't think I could hate someone as much as I hate you. I will never miss your hugs and kisses. I'll never miss you, period, and that's a promise. You never had my love, and I want you to remember that. Bitch, keep this letter because it may be the last thing you'll get from me. I hate you so much and I'll never try to keep in touch. Goodbye, bitch.

Drew

May felt the lump in her throat start to restrict her air as she shoved the note in the pocket in her jeans. As fast as she could, she unlocked her bike, thankful it was still there, and sped home faster than when she came. She just couldn't believe it. She and Drew had been through so much together. She couldn't comprehend the written words on the paper. Reaching home, she coughed and sputtered through her tears as they came down like a sludge hammer on a raw steak. Stepping up the stairs to her room, she shut and locked the door and called her best friend, Misty. Misty stayed on the phone for hours with her that night, trying to calm her broken friend. When May was finally able to hang up the phone, she went to bed without eating dinner.

For days after the tragic event, May was suspended in a deep depression. Nothing could make her smile like it did before. She passed her finals in school with flying colors, but she put all her efforts into her schoolwork. When summer arrived, she had nothing but her thoughts. Her tears had stopped some time after her long talk with Misty, but the pain never ceased. However, her mother was doing the laundry and May had thrown in the sweater from the park for the first time since she'd seen Drew, having forgot to so many times before.

"May, honey," Caroline called upstairs. "There's a letter in one of the pockets. Do you want it?"

May cringed as a knife known as Drew sawed through the middle of her chest. She could hardly stand the pain any longer. But something made her stop. The letter he had given her was in her wastebasket from when she'd come home that night. With a small spark of curiosity, she stumbled downstairs and took the note from her mom. Opening it, she read:

May

I really hope you get this before you read the other note. I worded it like that just so your dad wouldn't throw a fit over me if he saw it and you'd stay out of trouble. Yes, I wrote it like that, but I need you to make a few adjustments on it:

Replace never with always

Replace hate with love

Replace bitch with baby

If you have read it already, please read it again, if you still have it. Remember to never forget me because I love you with all my heart. It will only be a matter of time before I can come back to Petalberg on my own and I'll be able to see you again. I'll see you again sometime.

Love, Me

May began sobbing once again at her beloved's words. How could she have been so stupid as to doubt anything he'd said to her? With blurred vision, she fumbled up the stairs to her room where she ripped the note from the other garbage in her wastebasket. She read the letter over and over the way it should've been as even more tears--tears of happiness--slipped down her face. It all made sense. Drew had loved her. Right from the beginning. How could she have not seen that? He must have slipped the note in her pocket when he'd given her that hug. Hearing the loud ring of the phone snapped May out of her thoughts. Picking it up, she heard the frantic voice of Misty.

"May, turn on the TV. You won't believe what's on the news." May did as she was told, and nearly dropped the phone at the sight. Covering the entire screen was the image of a fallen plane, still burning, with a rescue crew surrounding the area. The title on the screen caught May's eyes and read: 'Plane down: 1-44'.

"Misty…" she mumbled after a moment's stunned silence. "When… did that plane leave?"

"Just a few days ago, I think," Misty responded knowingly. "Why?"

May's heart sank, the emotional knife wrenching its way deeper into her heart. The knot in her stomach returned along with a wave of nausea. She felt like the room was spinning as the colors of the TV swirled across the digital screen. May fell onto the couch, still clutching the phone to her ear and concluded, "Drew was supposed to catch that plane… Misty! Drew was on that plane. It must've crashed days ago! He--he can't still be alive…" It was all she could sputter from her drowning tears. Drew had said he'd be on that plane. He hadn't called her yet. And the words still lingered on the paper. The way they were supposed to sound.

Baby, keep this letter because it may be the last thing you'll get from me. I love you so much and I'll always try to keep in touch. Goodbye, Baby.

But he couldn't be dead. There was a chance he could've survived. After all, they had only just found the plane, hadn't they? And with Drew's better-than-you attitude, there's no way a plane took him down. He would've jumped off it first.

May curled onto the couch, cradling the phone next to her ear as her sobs drowned out most of her voice. Misty immediately offered to come over, and despite May's protest, hung up and was there within twenty minutes. When she stepped through the door, she found Caroline comforting her daughter in her arms, tears threatening to come out of her own eyes. All Misty could do was join in the embrace. May quivered in the middle, hardly aware that her friend had traveled to her house on her own.

Drew was gone. Forever. Everything they'd gone through together, the laughs, the fights, was gone. Only a memory. May crossed her arms over her chest, fearing she might simply fall apart if she were to let go. Her heart hurt, not just emotionally anymore, but physically. If there was anything to live for, she didn't see it.

The night passed in a flash, yet every tick of the clock throbbed like blood pulsating through the constricted veins of a migraine. She spent most of her time in her room, reading over the letter through eyes brimmed with tears. No matter how many times Misty called, Max knocked on her door, or her parents tried to talk things over, May couldn't snap out of her depression. Three days had passed and May had lost a dangerous fifteen pounds. Barely able to keep a teaspoon of water down, Caroline and Norman's concerns for their daughter skyrocketed. Max too, was affected. He'd never seen his sister like this before and couldn't settle down thanks to the untimely summer vacation.

That night, after her parents and Max had gone to bed, May sat on the edge of her bed, staring into the face of the moon. It was on a night like this that he'd first announced his feelings for her. They were on a cliff north of the city with a beautiful view of a vast river. In a small burst of energy, May made a decision to slip out the door into the night. The sickening feel of her own house was left behind and she closed the front door. The warm summer air stroked her face with a honeysuckle fragrance. It took less that five minutes to get to the cliff on her bike, but it was worth the small trip. Leaning the bike against a tree, May made her way over to the edge where she dangled her legs over the edge in a moment of happiness. The moon's reflection swayed in the rippling of the light current in the river.

The memories came flooding back along with a surge of emotional restlessness. May clutched her chest once again as a shot of pain swept through her. Drew's face flashed in her mind. He was laughing. His hair flew in the breeze as his teeth shined that perfect white like they always did. She heard him calling her name. There he was with a bouquet of roses. And him in the park. The look of scorn on his face… and his note. The plane he was on had crashed. There was no denying it anymore. Drew was dead. She would never see him again. Never see the face of the sun warming her in her isolated winter. Never kiss him. Never have him hold her. He was gone.

May stood, much to her surprise and looked over the edge of the cliff. It was a very long drop, but she stood, unmoving. She debated with herself whether she should or shouldn't as more tears spilled down her face. Suddenly, she knew the answer. He was gone. Why would there be any point in going on? She knew he was the greatest thing that had ever happened to her. May stepped back a few steps and took the note from her pocket. She read the words she wish he never had to say: "Baby, keep this letter because it may be the last thing you'll get from me. I love you so much and I'll always try to keep in touch. Goodbye, Baby." With a running start, May clutched the note in her fist and thrust herself over the edge.

..:Three Days Later:..

The phone rang angrily throughout the deserted household several times. It had been like that for hours since the family couldn't bare to be in the presence of the haunting feel. The phone still proceeded to ring at an earsplitting volume in contrast to the empty silence. Finally, the answering machine picked up and a young man's voice could've been heard over the speaker.

"Hi, May, it's me. You probably saw the news, and I'm sorry I didn't call earlier. I was out of range and couldn't fine a phone anywhere. I'm safe and alive, but best of all, my parents found a private school a few hours away from Petalberg! They told me that just as I was boarding the plane and that's why I got off. I know it must've scared you, but I'll be back in town in just a few days. I love you, May, and I'll see you soon."


End file.
